Just be Friends After School
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: Aun después de años de ser tratados como introvertidos, temerarios y "cerebritos", resumiré las cosas sólo diciendo que tengo una persona muy especial a la cual aprecio y valoró, pero aun así el tiempo ha pasado y con ello "Just be Friends After School" de mi autoproclamada némesis… Rin Asakura-san, pero… esto, ¿No será nuestro final?


Woo… demasiado tiempo lejos de aquí… ¿Diré qué tal…? ¿Verdad ha sido mucho tiempo…? ¡Pues ahora vengo a darles una continuación de una de mis antiguas historias!, Aunque estoy trabajando en su parte inicial que algunos me han pedido, Neikea, pronto haré lo que me dijiste en eso estoy trabajando, Dianis Mar, espero te guste, Sychronicity girl muchisisimas gracias enserio eso me subió los ánimos aunque ando algo estresado entre leer libros de medicina, la facultad, y bueno algo de la vida… iloveyugiohGX93 este es el nuevo episodio pero tendrá un comienzo…

Bueno, en primera, fue mucho tiempo lo reconozco, pero sólo quiero decir a los lectores que valga la redundancia, lean esto, ya sea que seas nuevo, o viejo lector ya sea de mis historias o sólo hayas dado por casualidad o por error en este Fic, te agradezco de ante mano haber leído esto, se te agradece y te felicito y mucho, espero que sea de tu agrado…

**Atte: su amigo, Richy Escor.**

**Por cierto, no diré mucho espero que la historia hable por si misma… ¿De acuerdo?... Bueno no seré malo pero espero que te divierta y al menos logré hacer un review se agradecería, Así que espero tú opinión que es muy importante… ¿Va…?**

Y cómo dirá el disclaimer, tratara de Just be Friend, sólo que un poco a mi propio toque y mi continuación…

_**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el concurso de "Just Be Friends" del foro "Mundo Vocaloid".**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen ni tampoco la canción "Just Be Friends", la música y Letra son de: Dixie Flatline.**_

* * *

¡Es inútil, ya estoy harto de ti! –Exclame mientras tomaba mi mochila y me levantaba enfurecido de mi lugar tras terminar las lecciones del día de hoy, no me importo en lo absoluto de lo _irracional _que resultaran mis acciones, ya soy lo suficiente maduro para decidir qué debo hacer o no hacer. La deje sola ante las miradas extrañadas de mis compañeros y compañeras, ni siquiera me importo las de incredulidad de mis compañeros más cercanos, tan rápido me había marchado de mi lugar que sentí por un instante un pequeño tirón de mi chamarra negra, bufe algo cansado pero volteé la mirada encontrándome con sus ojos azules mirarme con dolor y suplicando perdón…

Controlándome por unos instantes, aun manteniendo la mirada iracunda, le dije en murmullos acercándome a su oreja…

-¡No tienes por qué hacer eso!, ¿Te lo dije ayer?, ¿No es cierto?

Bajando la mirada, aun me sostenía, pero al parecer tras mis palabras sólo afianzo más su agarre y su voz apunto de quebrase se escuchó por todo el salón…

-¿Por qué todo termina así Len-kun?, ¿Acaso…. Acaso… yo, cometí algún error?… por favor… por favor… dímelo… ¡Dímelo! –Elevo su voz por primera vez en todo el día.

No me atreví a contestarle, quería sólo irme de ahí, no quería que me viera llorar, de todas las personas posibles, no quería que ella me viera en ese estado tan frágil. Tomando delicadamente sus manos las hice aun lado mientras apresuraba el paso y salía del salón, el cual se llenaba poco a poco de murmullos y chismes…

_-¿Increíble…? _

_-No puedo creer que la mejor pareja de la preparatoria se peleara… pobre Asakura-san… acaso… _

_-Imposible, pero… que acaba de suceder, tantos años juntos para nada…_

Acercándose a la rubia aun consternada, una peli-rosa colocó su mano sobre los hombros de la chica.

-Tranquila Rin-chan, te aseguro que sólo es uno de los arrebatos de Kagamine-kun, ya lo verás mañana será todo como de costumbre, no desesperes, ¿Acaso tú no eres la que más conoces a Kagamine-kun desde la infancia?, ¿No te autoproclamabas su némesis…? –Sonriéndole, le acaricio el cabello mientras escuchaba los débiles murmullos de la adolecente.

-Tú no entiendes Luka-san, esto no es tan sencillo cómo piensas… -Bajando la cabeza con algunas lágrimas bañando sus mejillas está continuo –Esto ya estaba pasando desde antes…

-¡Eso es imposible!, ¡Siempre los hemos visto tan unidos desde secundaria! –Se unió a ellas una aguamarina, colocando su mano en el hombro disponible de la rubia.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Miku, Rin, debemos irnos para hablar mejor las cosas, ¿No crees? –Susurro la mayor de ambas, Rin sólo asintió por lo que tomando sus mochilas, salieron del salón evitando los murmullos de los demás compañeros que parecían no terminar nunca.

* * *

Ya tenía más de 10 minutos corriendo, sólo quería llegar a la biblioteca central para buscar un lugar despejado y lejos de personas en ese momento, tome algún libro de algún estante sin prestarle atención siquiera a la portada, aun ante los regaños de la encargada e ignorado a las pocas personas en la sala, subí a la segunda planta y abrí la puerta de uno de los múltiples salones anexos, ingresando, tome asiento y me dispuse a mirar el libro que tenía… _5to tomo de Mecatrónica y Circuitos Integrados de la Base Elemental, _-Maldición -Digo mientras lo cierro de golpe mientras recuerdo el efímero recuerdo de ella y yo leyendo como de costumbre en el vacío salón de Química … Apreté el puño y suspire de nuevo, -Todo fue mi culpa –Dije al aire mientras me imaginaba cómo se encontraría ella… pero… tal vez ella lo esté pensando igual que yo en estos momentos… que tal vez cambiar nuestra relación de némesis a amigos aquel día por la tarea asignada de Kiyoteru-sensei, y que tras unos años nos volviéramos pareja fue una de las peores decisiones de nuestras vidas…

* * *

-¿Por dios que pasa con estos chicos? –Negaba la Megurine mientras ingresaba con sus amigas en un restaurante de comida rápida. La rubia no había dicho nada y la Hatsune dándole ánimos todo este tiempo parecía no dar resultado, mirándola sólo suspiro y pidió por ellas, esperando sus órdenes correspondientes, hablo por fin con la Asakura aun cabizbaja.

-¿Rin… quisieras hablar con nosotras de lo sucedido?

-La chica sólo negó con la cabeza mientras sus lágrimas secas volvían a humedecerse por las recientes que caían.

-Vamos Rin, puedes contar con nosotras –Hablo la Hatsune mientras le sonreía.

Así pasaron más de 10 minutos, en los cuales siguieron intentado sin éxito alguno, llegando sus órdenes de patatas, gaseosas, y hamburguesas, comenzaron a comer en silencio, la peli-rosa mirando a los ojos de la aguamarina, se miraron con complicidad intentando que alguna de la otra dijera algo ante el ambiente silencioso que se había formado.

-No es necesario que sigan… -La voz de Rin había tomado desprevenida a ambas, pero está continuo –Le doy muchas gracias por preocuparse por mí, enserio, pero… hablar de eso me resulta muy doloroso –Sentencio mientras tomaba algo de gaseosa.

-Por favor Rin, no es bueno guardártelo, te lo digo por experiencia, puedes confiar en nosotras, ¿Acaso no hemos sido amigas desde segundo de secundaria?, ¡Hemos pasado por mucho juntas…!, ¡Y está no será la excepción!

-Así es Luka-chan, apoyaremos a Rin en todo lo que necesita, ¿Qué no?

Sonriendo ligeramente la pequeña rubia alzo la mirada y se preparó para relatar su pesar…

-Yo y Len desde un comienzo hemos tenido diferencias, sin embargo hemos podido sobre ponernos a todo, concursos, exámenes, noviazgo, la presentación ante nuestros padres, e incluso hemos compartido cosas de las cuales no me arrepiento… sin embargo… el también como yo, nos hemos dado cuenta de algo…

-¿Algo?

-Sí Luka, lo he sabido desde el fondo de mi corazón, y la opción más difícil sería la mejor para ambos, aún estamos a tiempo para no tirar por perdido todo lo que ambos hemos construido juntos…

Sin embargo ambos tenemos un orgullo que no, nos lo permite y por culpa de ello entro en contradicción, sin embargo… me pregunto ¿Cuándo podre decírselo?

-Rin -Hablo la aguamarina –¿Estás segura con tu decisión?

-Sí hablo tajantemente la rubia, me he dado cuenta que las coincidencias que nos unieron aquel día, se fueron degeneraron con el tiempo, en la oscuridad se fueron rompieron_… "No importa lo que hagamos la vida es así" _–Susurre mientras las lágrimas fluyeron con más fuerza sobre mis mejillas secas…

-Me niego a creer eso de ti Rin –Exclamo Luka mientras le pasaba un pañuelo a la risueña –Me niego a creer que después de tanto tiempo sólo todo se termine así… que terminen como… _amigos_… _sólo como amigos…_

* * *

-Volvemos a vernos Kagamine-kun… -Sonrió aquella figura mientras entrelazaba sus manos sobre mis hombros de manera posesiva…

-¿Podrías soltarme Diva-senpai? –Exclame molesto por la repentina muestra de afecto.

-¿Qué te sucede Lenny? –Cambio su semblante a uno serio -¿Acaso son los típicos problemas de pareja?

-No –Dije bordemente y deje el libro a un lado mientras suspiraba al aire –_Crees que el que yo siempre recuerde la estación del año en que nos conocimos ella y yo_, ¿Sea idiota de mi parte?, _el recordar su linda sonrisa… aun cuando me ponga a recordar los viejos problemas cuando nos heríamos mutuamente… _

-¿Pero de que hablas Len?, ¿Acaso tan mal están las cosas entre Rin-chan y tú? –Gritó ligeramente la chica rubia.

-Algo así –Sonrió fingidamente mientras pasaba la mano tras su nuca.

Suspirando Ciber golpeó la cabeza del chico –Ah… no lo puedo creer de ti Len.

-Sí así estas tú, imagínate yo…

-Pero… ¿Tú, que piensas de todo esto?

-¿No está claro todo?

-¡No podré entenderlo si no lo dices claro idiota!

-¡Está más que claro Diva-senpai!, ¡Todo está mal!, ¡Todo está mal!, ¿Qué quieres que diga?, Ya estoy más que resignado, aun cuando nuestros pensamientos están llenos de espinas, me he dado cuenta que en esta continua y acabada relación, lo mejor, aun cuando es tan lamentable, no puedo hacer nada para cambiar mi decisión… y ella lo sabe, lo sabe perfectamente… -Sonrió mientras bajaba la mirada amargamente -_Aun cuando la amo, y no quisiera separarme de ella… Pero, debo de hacerlo… debo hacerlo… _

La mayor, sólo tomo asiento junto al rubio y tomo su cabeza mientras la colocaba en su pecho.

-Baka… -Suspiro rendida –Sin duda, si no estoy aquí no podrías con esto sólo Len –Acariciando su cabeza suavemente sintió ligeramente la humedad recorrer su camisa –Llora Lenny, no es bueno que te guardes todo para ti, debes de sobre llevarlo… pero… me he dado cuenta que maduraste y demasiado desde que llegue de nuevo…

-Diva-nee…

-Ya, ya, Len, sólo desahógate –Decía mientras apretaba más fuerte al chico en lágrimas…

* * *

Me dirigía hacía la segunda planta de la escuela… Tras dejar a Diva-nee en la biblioteca, me sentía algo tranquilo, pero mi mente sigue atormentada, me siento morir _–Irónico, ¿Verdad? _-Mi vista está algo borrosa, maldigo el haber llorado tanto tiempo en los brazos de Diva-nee, a pesar de mi determinación al tomar aquella decisión, el dolor que siento aun es agudo…

No sé por qué, pero mi intención era ir a buscar algunos libros de texto que había olvidado en mí salón, pero no pude evitar mirar aquella aula vacía junto a la ventana que da al patio escolar, aquella aula que tantas cosas compartí dentro, amor, amistad, y enemistad… _me pone nostálgico_, -Suspiro rendido –No pude evitar mirar una vez más dentro…

Vasos de precipitado, gradillas, tubos de ensayo, y químicos en las repisas…

-¿Nada ha cambiado verdad? –Dice una voz a mi espalda…

-¿Rin?, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Decía sorprendido mientras daba unos ligeros pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué más vendría?, olvide mis apuntes de la clase de hoy Len…

-Ah… decía nervioso…

-¿Qué hay de ti? –Exclamo, mientras tomaba su libreta y la colocaba en su mochila.

Intentaba decir alguna excusa, pero sólo suspiraba mientras le contestaba sin más…

-Sólo vine a recordar algunas cosas…

-Ya veo…

Un silencio se instauro entre ambos, pero Rin sólo sonrió ligeramente mientras daba media vuelta y tomaba lugar en aquella mesa al fondo de la sala y sacaba un libro y leía distraídamente…

Estaba a punto de hablar pero la voz de Rin me tomo por sorpresa.

-El vínculo entre nosotros se ha deteriorado, ¿Verdad?-Decía mientras aún mantenía la mirada en la hojas de aquel libro.

-Ha estado muriendo diariamente, lentamente… -Contesto pausadamente…

-Ya veo…

-Me gustaría sólo decir adiós amor… esto se ha acabado…

-Igual a mí me gustaría, no debemos seguir, no hay marcha atrás con eso, ¿Estás de acuerdo? –Pregunte mientras dejaba el vaso de precipitado que tenía entre mis manos.

Quitando por fin su mirada del libro, su rostro se veía sereno y tranquilo…

-Solo una vez, solo una vez, mi deseo se pudo volver realidad…

-En eso estoy de acuerdo –Continúe -¿Acaso esperabas que de ser némesis, amigos y luego pareja?

-Créeme que no… -Ríe ligeramente -¿Hemos pasado por mucho, verdad?

Dejó escapar una risa cómplice y tomo asiento junto a ella –Sin duda alguna, desde la infancia nos hemos conocido…

-Y desde ese momento nos hemos odiado…

-En nada nos poníamos de acuerdo…

-Y siempre intentábamos ganarnos mutuamente…

-Esperando la oportunidad de burlarnos del otro…

-¿Pero todo cambio ese día cierto?

-Hablas del Día que Kiyoteru-sensei nos puso a cargo de la clase…

-Sí, todo fue de maravillas desde ese día…

-Yo igual apreció tanto ese momento…

-¿Puedes creer lo lindo y torpe que te veías?

-¡Ni hablar de ti, la siempre pulcra y perfecta representante de la Clase en ese estado…!

Me reí de sólo recordarlo, y un ligero golpe recibo en cambio…

-¡Oye!

-¡Disculpa, disculpa! –Me dice la rubia demonio a mí lado…

Por alguna extraña razón un nuevo silencio se había instaurado… queriendo decir algo para romperlo de nuevo Rin me había robado la iniciativa.

-Dime Len… -Decía entre murmullos -¿En que momento nuestras risas y momentos se tornaron fingidas?, acaso… ¿acoso nosotros hicimos algo mal?

-No, no, te equivocas en eso Rin –Decía mientras la abrazaba ligeramente –He estado pensado lo mismo por mucho tiempo en medio de la tranquila noche, logre entender que resultaba inútil intentar pensar que todo se podría arreglar, como si levantar los pétalos caídos se trataran, pero me di cuenta que jamás florecerán otra vez… al menos a mi parecer Rinny, eso es lo que pensado…

-Sería poco decir, pero ya se han marchitado en mis manos esos pétalos Len… Nuestro tiempo terminó hace mucho… pero… resulta extraño….

-¿Qué Rin?

-No te vi llorar nunca… ¿Acaso nunca te importe?

-Baka -Respondo mientras paso mi mano por su cabeza revolviendo su cabello y de paso quitándole su moño blanco ante los quejidos de ella –Si me importas y más de lo que tú crees, sin embargo… A tú lado con el tiempo me di cuenta que eras más especial de lo que yo pensé, pues estaba alado de la persona que yo amo…

-Len –susurra mientras hace más presión en el abrazo -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado de aquello?

-Más de 15 años desde que nos conocemos…

-¿Tú sabías que no creía en el amor, verdad?

-Sí, lo sé…

-Sin embargo te atreviste a hacerme pensar que sí… -Asentía a sus palabras mientras sentía sus lágrimas descender…

-Estoy bien, pensaba, cada vez que te veía, sin embargo… _sucedió… _te encontré… por eso quiero que recuerdes, aquel tiempo que pasaste junto a mí, en los momento que llegamos a pensar que el futuro era algo incierto…

-Rin –Dije mientras la miraba… con el rostro sonrojado, las mejillas bañadas de lágrimas y sus ojos rojos, me miraba y con ese destello azul profundo me sonrió…

-Pero… sabes… fui muy feliz, cada vez que más cosas vivimos juntos… en especial cuanto más te reías, más te iba conociendo, más de lo que yo creía… -Pasando sus manos por las mejillas del rubio, ella lo acercó hacía ella, y juntando sus labios a los del chico los unió…

El beso no fue duradero, pero… fue suficiente para ambos, el calor, el amor, que fue madurando a lo largo de los años, fue viviéndose en cada segundo del contacto, nadie hizo movimiento alguno, ya conocían perfectamente cada uno aquellos labios, aun con la respiración algo agitada, y sus latidos danzando al compás, la joven rubia sintió algo húmedo caer sobre su mejilla suavemente… rompiendo el contacto miró al chico que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados…

-¿Len…?, ¿Por qué lloras…? –El haber visto esa escena era algo que no se esperaba… sin embargo la acción del chico la tomó por sorpresa… volviendo a besarla pero esta vez calmadamente y suavemente la dejo sin palabras -Habíamos quedado que si algo llegara a pesar sólo sonriéramos, ¿No es así baka?

El chico, sonrojado y con lágrimas le sonrió mientras rompía el abrazo –Lamento no haber cumplido mi promesa…

-Si lo recuerdas -Exclame mientras apretaba su mano, colocando una de mis manos en mis bolsillos saqué un pequeño anillo blanco ante lo cual Len sonrió con nostalgia –Esto era la representación de nuestro amor.

-Consérvalo por favor… por favor –Exclame –Mientras, me levantaba de la mesa, -Eso siempre me unirá a ti y lo sabes, a pesar de la distancia… y todo lo que ocurra más adelante…

Rin se levantó y de igual manera tomando las manos del rubio ambos sonrieron…

_-Solo seremos amigos por ahora, ha llegado el tiempo de decir adiós,_

_Solo amigos, es lo que debemos de ser…_

_Solo amigos, solo amigos..._

_Todo ha terminado._

_Hasta el momento de volvernos a ver…_

* * *

Aquel bello atardecer de primavera, bajo un cielo anaranjado, un rubio mira tras los vidrios del aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, con nostalgia y con tristeza… mirando en la lejanía el reciente avión hacía Suiza… recordando cómo antes de despedirse se dijeron…

_-Qué jamás ambos se dejarían…_

_Pues ambos habían acordado compartir su destino… _

_No fue un juego aquellas palabras… _

_Pues aun sintiendo la calidez de sus brazos, ese amor que ha volado… _

_Le da las gracias a ese amor, su amor…_

_A pesar de ser sólo por el momento…_

_**Just be Friends…**_

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!... Te agradezco por haber leído hasta el final, espero haber logrado algo con mi historia, sin más que decir nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. See you later my Friends…

_**Atte: Richy Escor**_

_**PD: Espero les guste mis nuevos proyectos, nos leeremos pronto…**_

Me gustaría saber su opinión, nos vemos :D


End file.
